Friends or Enemy?
by silverblood001
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are a coordinator. 650 Yrs. later in her time she and Sess. are called to protect the archangel against the Zaft forces. But when Athrun Zala, her childhood friend, is in the Zaft forces, how will she handle it?


"I said no"

"But .."

"No"

"You aren't even listening !"

"NO"

"Come on just listen to what I have to say" Whined the dark haired blue eyed girl.

"Imoto, We have been over this, Its too dangerous even with your power. It wont be a normal battle and you know it ... They want you to operate that .. That .. that 'contraption' and use it in battle, It isn't the same as how I have taught you fight ... but you seem to know how to operate it." Stated the silver/white haired brother without even turning to look at her.

"You know ... Your in danger of coddling me, Onii-chan." Said a highly amused Kagome while staring at the twin golden orbs now narrowed on her while she cracked a toothy smile at the person sitting directly across her. (A/N: I will explain why they are brother and sister)

"This Sesshoumaru does NOT 'coddle' he only protects what is his and his family." Stated Sesshoumaru in a annoyed tone though he never let it show on his face.

"You know, We're going to have to work on the whole 'This Sesshoumaru' thing, Its highly annoying to hear you talk about yourself in the third person but then what can I expect from you ... You haven't changed your ways very much in 650 some years. And when did I belong to your family?" Kagome said with an annoyed tone over taking her previous amused one.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at her antics and stated matter-of-factlly "You belonged to this Sesshoumaru's family the minute you almost died when Naraku almost killed you. I'm only seeing to that." He said in a overly casual voice.

"But THIS has nothing to do with that ... Come on Fluffy-Sama" She whined while giving him a pitiful look "The Shikon is no longer a threat and Naraku is dead..... Anyway they asked US to do this. And if you had known you and I was a coordinator 650 years ago let alone what it meant to be one. Would you have acted differently towards me then?" A frown placed on her lovely features, As her ki was flaring as she was staring to get angry "And how could I refuse to help them when my own brother Kira is on the ship I would be helping? I haven't seen him since I was 9 years old and since I stayed in the Feudal Era with you all add about 650 plus years to that" She ranted now siting on the side of Sesshoumaru desk by him as she leaned over and carefully got his tail and began to stroke the fur in effort to get him to agree.

Sesshoumaru gave a deep purr - sigh and looked at her, It had been about 652 years since the uneventful happened and in all his years of living with her after Naraku's destruction he found it hard to say no to her even now. She was so much more than she was then, She still has the appearance of a 16 or 17 year old girl but her eyes ... Those blue and silver orbs show so much wisdom and experience of life they almost give her away if you know what to look for. Her body matured with time where before was a girls body now was a woman's, with curves and all the shapely features that mirror a goddesses. Her raven hair almost touching the back of her knee. Her tail was as long as Sesshoumaru's and same color. Her style of dressing had also improved to one that the teens of the era called Punk and Goth it was a mix of the two and it fit her.

He gave another deep sigh as he told himself she was an Inu Demon now. She could take care of herself should trouble strike on bored the Zaft ship, Her fighting skills rivaled his own now and in her sprawls with InuYasha she always defeated him. He had do doubt she could hold her own against the Zaft crew, But he also knew that if she went alone InuYasha, Miroku, Shippou, Sango and even Kikyo would blow a fuse. She did divide the time she spent with them and her real family so maybe she could just tell them she went to say there for a while.

"Very well then you can go but I will join you also, so that I could keep an eye on you... You also have to take Kiro with you everywhere you go, is that understood." He stated as he looked at her.

Kagome nodded eagerly and jumped down from the desk and had Sesshoumaru in a big hug in less then 5 seconds as she muttered thank you to him while her face was cuddled in his chest.

Mean while...

Miriallia, Fllay, Tolle, Sai, Kazui, and Kira were dressed in OMNI Enforces uniforms were lined up in front of Captain Murrue, along with Matale and Mwu la Fllaga, desk waiting for her to give the anouncment she called them into her study for. As they stood there waiting for her to get off the phone they all couldn't help but notice how a smile came upon her lips for about 2 seconds then disappeared as though it had never been there. As she hung up the phone she made herself comfortable and then looked up at the four young pilots and one Gundam Pilot.

She cleared her throat and began "I have received word just now from the last remaining people from Analopolis crew, informed me that the Defense Committee with be sending us two new pilot who will be staying with us until we are. These two new pilot will have liberties you don't have Kira... She was asked to bring her friend who also could pilot his Gundam accepted the assignment. I hear that those two are two of the best." She smiled at the shocked faces before her and continued "Those two will be arriving tomorrow and I expect you all to be on your best behavior.... The two is within their right to leave if hey feel that this mission is below them ... Be prepared I all so hear she's a bit of a firecracker and her friend is quite cold." She said with an amused tone before turning serious again "Dismissed" She said

As the five young pilot walked into the Archangel, They got a drink and sat down discussing what they were told by the Captain.

"I can't believe were going to get our first girl to pilot the gumdam and another guy. No offense Kira." Said Sai with little stars in his eyes. "I hope she's nice." Said Miriallia.

"If she's a 'nice' you think that the male is nice?... But what if she's a total bitch and the dude is rude? I mean ... She did say they are going to have liberties Kira don't ... What do you think she meant by that?" Said Tolle as he took a drink from his water, As his question made the glazed over look in Sai's eyes go away.

"Your right .. What kind of liberties can they have?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well she did say they were good ... So their ranking in the Archangel forces got their liberties ... For all we know" Said Kazui as he looked out the window already bored with the conversation.

"But they'll be here to protect us with Kira, so that must mean they're good.... If they have that kind of confidence in them and the Captain also said that they could drop the mission if they wanted so that in its self says a lot." Stated Kira as she looked down at her drink and thought of Athrun.... They have to protect the Archangel and in doing so they would have to hurt or kill anyone who gets in their way... they are the pilot after all Kira gave a sigh but if those two couldn't protect us it let alone damage it in all their determination what makes me think these two can?

A/N: Okay so I said in the beginning why Sesshoumaru and Kagome are brother and sister is because when Kagome tried to kill Naraku, One of Naraku's tentacle went through her stomach, then Kagome put her Miko powers in Naraku and killed him. So Kagome was dieing and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha gave some of their blood to Kagome and Kagome is now a Dog Demon!!!! Tada!!!!

Okay nest chapter will becoming when I take care of Black Moon's Gang. Which will be in next week or tomorrow. Oh yeah, Kagome is a year younger than Kira.


End file.
